1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus which processes a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate, or the like.
2. Related Art
This kind of substrate processing apparatus is controlled based on an operation recipe, which includes a plurality of processes and the like, under prescribed control parameters and apparatus parameters. These kinds of operation recipe and apparatus parameters are edited, via a prescribed editing screen, by a user who has an editing authority.
JP-A-11-195573 discloses a semiconductor processing apparatus which, including a plurality of processing rooms, feeds a wafer, which is a subject of a processing, through the plurality of processing rooms, and executes a plurality of differing processes on the wafer, the apparatus displaying an operation recipe compilation screen, for compiling an operation recipe which includes the plurality of processes and the like, on a display portion.
However, in a case in which the user who has the editing authority leaves the apparatus during an editing of the operation recipe or the like, due to circumstances such as dealing with a problem with a high degree of urgency, evacuation due to an activation of an emergency bell, or a physical problem, there is a fear that the operation recipe or the like being displayed on the screen will be edited by a user who does not normally have the operating authority (who is not permitted to do the editing). In the event that the apparatus is operated based on a wrongly edited operation recipe or apparatus parameters, various problems, such as the apparatus receiving damage or a quality of a product deteriorating, will occur.